We Are Warriors: Lucian
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. Shadows flee when the light of the Purifier shines. Character belongs to FanboyX.
1. Chapter 1

**This one was fun. I admit I did take some liberty with this, FanboyX I'm sorry about the liberties *cough* one character *cough* but I'll admit...I did _not_ mean to make said character. They just came. Anyways...this one is a _rivalry_ arc, which means that there will be three chapters instead of the normal two. I will be going into detail of what happened to Senna...at least, _my_ interpretation of it!**

Chapter 1

Jonathan didn't remember his family. All he knew about them was what he was told by Father Mulcahy…or 'Uncle Pete' as Jonathan called him. He knew that his daddy used to be a part of a gang, but was killed in a gang fight right before he was born…mainly because his daddy wanted to leave. His mother died from cancer when he was a year old and neither of them had any family available to take the poor boy.

That's when Uncle Pete came in. His 'uncle' used to be a part of the same gang his father was in, but Uncle Pete got out and became a priest, adopting Jonathan and raising him in the church. Jonathan wasn't the only child the church had taken as a ward, he remembered another boy…one who seemed a bit more of a troublemaker. Jonathan tried to help him, but was slashed at by a knife the boy had hidden in his sleeve. Jonathan never saw the boy after that…it was rumored that Child Protective Services had taken him and was giving him a new home.

Now, Jonathan was eighteen and looking to graduate high school. He was happy with his life, peaceful.

"Johnny!" a female voice called, getting the young man's attention.

"Oh, afternoon Miss Ambrose," Jonathan smiled, giving a gentlemanly 'tip of the hat' to his classmate.

The brunette-haired, teal eyed Sienna Ambrose smiled at the polite gesture.

"So, you thinking about Prom like everyone else is?" she asked.

"Nah, not really," Jonathan admitted, "I've got other things I'm helpin' out with on that day. What about you? Anyone ask you?"

"Not yet," Sienna replied, giving him a pointed look, "I'm hoping that I will soon though,"

"Aw, I'm sorry Sienna," he apologized, "If I wasn't helpin' Uncle Pete that night, I'd take ya,"

She shrugged.

"Next year, Jonathan Cross Jr.," Sienna growled playfully, poking him in the chest, "I know you're wanting to be a priest but _God_ knows you need to treat yourself once and a while. We've been friends since we were in diapers…I saved your sorry butt from bullies _multiple_ times. You _owe_ me, Johnny…"

Jonathan gave a roaring laugh, looking up at the girl as he got his composure.

"Alright, alright, Sienna…I'll see what I can do," he chuckled.

"You better," she growled playfully, punching him in the shoulder lightly, "You _know_ what they say about a woman scorned…"

"Don't I ever," he chuckled, "Besides…anyone on _your_ bad side tends to regret it,"

"I'll see you later," she smiled, laughing, "stay safe…there's been some bad stuff going on in your side of the neighborhood,"

"I'll stay safe," Jonathan promised, waving.

* * *

Everyone had gone home from Mass. Jonathan knelt on the steps before the altar, smiling up at the candlelit place before closing his eyes and praying.

"You've done everythin' for me…I just wish I knew how to repay you," he admitted, "You've given me a home, given me a chance after my parents died, I want to give everythin' back to you,"

He gave a faint laugh.

"I just wanted to say thank you,"

"Johnny, my boy, what are you doing up so late?" a male voice asked.

The boy looked up and gave a warm smile as Uncle Pete put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just talkin' to the Lord, Uncle Pete," the boy replied.

Father Mulcahy smiled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Do you think you could help close everything?" Uncle Pete asked, "It was a rather big service tonight. You did a good job in the choir,"

Jonathan grinned as he nodded, getting up.

"I'll be back soon," he promised, "Maybe I'll grab dinner from the kitchen too,"

Father Mulcahy chuckled, patting the boy's back as Jonathan jogged out of the Sanctuary.

Jonathan got everything closed up, took out the trash from the kitchen, got the dishes set up so he could wash them after dinner, and got dinner ready. He was carrying a tray with tonight's dinner back to the Sanctuary when he heard a loud cracking sound…like a gunshot.

The boy's dark eyes flashed as he dropped the tray, sending it clattering to the floor and dashing towards the Sanctuary.

 _"Dear God above…please let Uncle Pete be alright…"_ he thought as he raced in.

He ran in just to see Uncle Pete on the floor with a figure standing above him.

"So you _do_ remember me," the figure growled, smoke still rising from the gun he'd just fired.

He pointed the gun at Uncle Pete.

"Did you miss me? No…you couldn't have…not when you _threw me out to the streets_!"

"Hayden, I couldn't _afford_ a therapist to help you!" Uncle Pete pleaded, "Believe me, child, if I could have, I would have kept you here!"

 _Hayden_? As in Hayden White? The boy Jonathan had grown up with?

"Pretty words. Do you _know_ what happened? No one wanted a ten year old. So they dumped me on the streets. I was found by the gangs and the stuck drugs in me to deliver. They cut me open and sewed me back together. So much for good old-fashioned Christian love!"

"Hayden, _please_ , I'm sorry," came the gentle voice of Uncle Pete, "Put the gun down…you're sick…you need help…"

"I don't need help from you," Hayden hissed.

"I…"

And that was when Uncle Pete saw Jonathan just beyond Hayden, watching the display in horror. Uncle Pete's face went white. Hayden looked and spotted Jonathan as well.

"Jonathan… _run_!" Uncle Pete shouted.

Hayden pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the good Father's chest.

"NO!" Jonathan shrieked.

Hayden looked up just in time for Jonathan to tackle him to the ground. The two fought, scratching, biting, _anything_. Each trying to get the gun. Hayden pulled the trigger on the gun. Jonathan shrieked as the bullet went through his kneecap, the other boy grabbed the gun's barrel and Hayden fired again…

Only to shoot himself in the gut. Hayden snarled, kicking Jonathan off him before shooting at random through the blinding pain. Jonathan howled as the bullet took him in the stomach as well and Hayden bolted, limping out the doors as his crimson lifeblood dripped to the floor.

Jonathan growled in pain, looking up to see Uncle Pete grasping at the floor, gasping for breath.

"Uncle Pete…" Jonathan rasped, painfully dragging himself to the man.

Uncle Pete grabbed Jonathan's dark hands in his own and thrust something in them. Jonathan looked at the object and recognized the silver cross that Uncle Pete had always worn.

"Jonathan…Hayden needs help," Uncle Pete gasped, "You have to have forgiveness…don't go after him…"

"Uncle Pete…" Jonathan protested.

" _Jonathan_ …"

"I won't," Jonathan finally said before finishing in his head, _"For now…"_

Uncle Pete gave a sad smile and patted Jonathan's dark cheek.

"That was your daddy's…" Uncle Pete murmured, "Johnny…you look so much like him…he would…he would have been _so_ proud of you…"

His eyes glazed and Jonathan could feel the man's heartbeat flutter and die. He saw a pale shape in the corner of his eye and he thought he was imagining things…but he could have sworn he saw a white line of light sink into Uncle Pete's chest. But when he blinked…it was gone.

He looked up, his vision dying as sirens filled the air…

But he could have sworn he saw an angel in white standing in front of him…a bow of elegantly carved wood in her hands.

* * *

Jonathan woke up in a well lit room, the tan stone of the walls seemed warm and comforting…but there was an overwhelming sense of loss around him.

He looked around and froze as he saw someone standing in the doorway.

"Jonathan Cross Jr.," the figure, a man in a dark suit and fedora started, "Called Johnny or J.J. by your friends. Lived with one Father Mulcahy or 'Uncle Pete' as you liked to call him until his tragic death a few hours ago,"

"Who are you and how do you know so much about me," Jonathan growled.

"My name is Andrew Summers," the man, Andrew, stated, "I work for Riot Games. You, my boy, have been shot in the kneecap and in the stomach…the bullet ruined some very vital systems. They don't expect you to live much longer. You've been in a coma since the accident."

"Then how are you talking to me?" Jonathan demanded, "If this is all in my head,"

"You have to love technology and its advancements," Andrew chuckled, "Since you have no family now that your 'uncle' is gone…you are a ward of the state. A Miss Sienna Ambrose, however, was very adamant that I do everything I can to keep you alive. I told her I would…but the end judgement was up to you,"

"And that is?" Jonathan asked warily.

"You're familiar with League of Legends, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah…I used to play it before a fire destroyed the last church and my computer with it. I was a pretty good ADC. Lucian was my best,"

"The League, her Champions, Valoran…it is all real," Andrew said, "In order to save your life, there's an experimental process that will make you a Champion. One such Champion has chosen you…as in, he agreed to let you become him,"

"And who would be crazy enough to do that?"

"First Cira, then Zayne, then Victoria, now you," Andrew muttered to himself, "Something with the Overdrive Project Chosens I _swear_ …"

"Heh, don't worry about it Andrew…we're not _all_ glitched," a low male voice chuckled from the shadows.

Jonathan turned around to see a dark-skinned man in a white trenchcoat, two elegantly wrought guns at his side.

"…Lucian…" Jonathan blinked, " _You_?"

"You and I have similar pasts, Jonathan," Lucian told him, "We've both had someone we love taken from us. Ironically? It was by the same person,"

"Hayden…"

"Thresh Chose him a couple hours ago," Lucian growled, "I'll admit, I had my eye on ya for a while now,"

Lucian gave a sigh and looked at Andrew.

"He's gonna have to become more than just a Champion, isn't he?" Lucian asked, "Because of what I am? What Fiora, Yi, Leo, Yas and Zed are?"

"Just like Leona, Zed and Fiora before you," Andrew nodded.

"Y'know…it was almost easier _not_ knowing what happened," Lucian grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Jonathan asked.

"Jonathan," Lucian sighed, "I…I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm not completely human. Not anymore,"

He touched his chest and his form started to shimmer like a mirage…before appearing in a form that looked like a mix between man and machine. Lucian's once dark hair was now snow-white, and he was covered head to toe in armor…save for his right arm. The orange-scarlet visor that covered the Purifier's eyes flickered as he turned his head.

"The Project 'skins' aren't skins," Lucian said, his voice carrying a metallic tinge, "This is what I am. There are nine of us that were kidnapped from the League. Three of us had Chosens when we were taken…They're still a little messed up. The rest of us…well…I'll say this now. If you accept my offer…then this is what you're gonna look like. You won't be completely human anymore. You'll be partially machine. Now, we've got holograms that make us look human…"

His form flickered and he returned to his 'classic' skin.

"But it's a lot to get used to. You're going to be a lot stronger…but uh, just…try and learn how to control your strength,"

He gave a sigh.

"I'll protect you the best I can from whatever comes your way…but I can't choose what you decide. To die human or to live as a Project under the title of the Purifier. That you have to decide for yourself,"

Jonathan looked up at Lucian and gave a grim smile.

"I accept being the Purifier," he said.

 **I did not intend to create Sienna. She just...came. Jonathan is, was, I dunno, wanting to become a priest, so he politely turned down those who tried flirting with him. Sienna is one of his friends that he grew up with. Those of you who remember my rendition of Senna from the first Project story remember that she was quite the little defender (bashing bullies with pieces of plywood and all lol). Sienna is a bit like Senna in that way too. When I created her and _realized_ what I made her...I decided to make her look like Senna too (pale skin, wavy brown hair and blue-green eyes). **

**For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Amumu**

 **Anivia**

 **Corki**

 **Dr. Mundo**

 **Fizz**

 **Heimerdinger**

 **Irelia**

 **Janna**

 **Jayce**

 **Karma**

 **Kennen**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Sivir**

 **Swain**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Tryndamere**

 **Vayne**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Zilean**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I admit I took some liberties with this character, I don't know how they're being taken...mainly because I haven't heard from you guys. You guys, I feed off of your input, I _love_ to hear from you. When I put up a new chapter, I don't know if you liked it or hated it or what I could have changed. When I get silence...I normally think that I've done something wrong and it bugs me...because I don't know what I did! I hate to be that person, but _please_ let me know what you thought or what you'd like to see in the future. I'd really appreciate it. Anyways, enough with me whining and ranting...you guys came for the story.**

Chapter 2

 _I wasn't looking forwards this. Fiora, Zed…it was only a matter of time before they came and took another of our number. Leona was passed out from her latest act of rebellion, her fiery red hair streaked with silver-white. Yasuo's head was bowed towards his chest, a steady flow of bubbles rising from the mouthpiece as his chest rose and fell. Yi's dark gaze started fluttering shut as the toll of waiting took hold._

 _I turned my gaze towards Zed, the Master of Shadows hadn't moved since he'd been changed, neither had Fiora. I had missed Zed's transformation, but seeing him motionlessly standing in the glass chamber unnerved me to no end. There were still blood staining the floor before the tube said Ionian stood in where Zed had bisected a man. At least…that's what I figured based on the fact Zed's blades were stained with blood and I had woken up when the grunts picked up the remains and carried them out of the room._

 _I'd somewhat seen what happened to Fiora and I doubted she had moved either. I desperately hoped that someone would find us or that I'd die by the time they came for me. But, even death would have no peace for him…not as long as Senna was still with that monster._

 _I clenched my fists, wincing at the scrape of the metal digits against my left palm while my still human hand nearly drew blood. There had to be a way to get Senna back…there had to. Just to give her soul peace. But unless I could get out of here…there was no way to do so._

 _The door opened and my heart pounded, deafening in the water and throbbing in my ears. It was Viktor this time that walked through the door, the Professor was probably prepping for the next victim. I shut my eyes, hoping and praying that they'd think I'd fallen asleep and wouldn't take me…_

 _And that's when the water level started lowering._

 _I opened my eyes and pushed off the glass, trying to get as far back as I could and make Viktor work to grab me. I caught a flicker of movement beside me, Yi had woken, casting his head around._

 _The Wuju Bladesman kicked the tube, getting Viktor's attention as he pointed at himself._

'Take me instead.'

 _A second thump sounded off and I could see a flicker of flaming red as Leona motioned the same, shaking her head violently as she gestured at both me and Yi._

 _"How sweet," Viktor replied with a poisoned-soaked, honeyed tone, "You want to sacrifice yourselves for the sake of the others…"_

 _The glass barrier went down and I dashed out, tackling Viktor only to get kicked into the front of Zed's container._

 _I saw my reflection, a gaunt mirror of what I used to look like, revealing the results from my own shock therapy. Like Leo, my hair was streaked with white, the stress these past few days caused made what hair that wasn't white from the lightning start threading with silver._

 _Suddenly, there was a horrible screeching sound and I jumped as scarlet flashed in my vision. I whirled around just to see Zed's glowing blades scraping along the glass with an ear-shattering squeal. He was trying to get out…not to help me…_

 _But to seriously hurt, if not kill, me._

 _The Master of Shadows scrabbled at the glass as he deactivated his blades, his servos making thick gashes on the glass. I couldn't move, I'd known Zed to be slightly hostile but this? This was borderline insanity._

 _A hand grabbed my hair and forced me to look Zed's faceless mask head on._

 _"I could disable the wall," Viktor hissed as I struggled to get back, "You like hunting monsters Lucian…why don't you experience the same? Let him chase you down,"_

 _Viktor turned towards the other three horrified human Champions, Yasuo had woken up when Zed started howling, snarling for release as he scrabbled at the glass walls._

 _"Or…" Viktor murmured, dragging me to the other end of the row, to face the motionless Fiora, "What about her?"_

 _Immediately upon seeing me, Fiora snapped into a ready position, reaching for a blade that wasn't there. There was a loud thud and I saw Leona's metal fist crashing down on the glass again. Viktor gave a sigh and pressed a button on Leona's container. Suddenly, the water was alight with lightning and Leona shrieked in agony. I could see her bones through her skin as the lightning bit into her frame._

 _"I've had enough out of you, Leona," Viktor growled, pulling me to my feet and starting to drag me out of the room, "Come now, Purifier, let's truly make you pure,"_

Jonathan yelled as he shot up with a gasp, seeing the walls of his room painted with reddish-orange light only to fade as the hologram projector kicked back on.

 _"…I'm sorry, Jonathan,"_ Lucian's voice started.

"What was that?" the boy asked.

 _"A memory…"_ Lucian growled, _"Something that shouldn't have happened but did. I'm sorry, they're going to be frequent for you. Thank God they're not as bad as they once were though,"_

Jonathan closed his eyes again, leaning against the pillow.

This was going to be a long, _long_ night.

* * *

Jonathan walked out of his room just to hear someone working around in the kitchen. He felt something heavy enter his hands and he looked down to see two futuristic looking guns glowing with orange light before they shimmered into something less flashy.

"Your lightcasters,"

 _"_ Our _lightcasters,"_ Lucian corrected, _"According to your memories…there shouldn't be anyone else here…"_

"Yep," Jonathan growled, "I almost hope it's Hayden,"

 _"You and I both…"_ Lucian grumbled.

Jonathan kicked open the door and dashed in, leveling the guns…at Sienna, who yelped and dropped a bowl full of pancake batter.

"Sienna!" Jonathan blinked, "Oh…uh…sorry 'bout that,"

Sienna gave a shaky nod and picked up the bowl.

"I thought I'd come over and give you a hot breakfast," she started, "Wasn't expecting to get a gun or two pulled on me,"

"I said I'm sorry," Jonathan apologized, "Here, lemme help ya,"

He grabbed a mop and started cleaning up the batter while Sienna started mixing up another batch.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she admitted.

"I was up…I'm just not used to hearing anyone in the kitchen this early," Jonathan replied, "I didn't know you cooked,"

"You haven't tried my world famous pancakes," she grinned.

 _"…She looks just like Senna…"_ came Lucian's shaky voice.

"Really?" Jonathan asked softly.

"What he say?" Sienna questioned.

"Uh…what?" Jonathan blinked, "Nothin'…just talkin' to myself,"

"Johnny…you and I have been friends for _how_ long?" Sienna deadpanned, "Who d'you think had Mr. Summers do everything he could to save you after that Hayden guy shot you? He told me _everything_. I know about Lucian, I know about the League and what they had to do to you,"

She pointed her finger at his nose as she glared up at him.

"So tell me…what did the Project say,"

Lucian chuckled, making a slight smile cross Jonathan's face as the amusement bubbled over.

 _"She_ is _just like Senna…"_ Lucian admitted.

"He said you remind him of his wife," Jonathan finally say, "That you even look just like her,"

Sienna gave a sad smile and brushed a wavy brown hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry about what happened to her, Lucian, you've got to be hurting,"

Jonathan opened his mouth when his eyes turned a slightly lighter shade of brown.

"Thank you, Sienna," Lucian told her, "'m sure if she were here…Senna'd get along with you just fine. You two…you're almost identical to her,"

"Oh…I can leave if it's hurting you," Sienna told him, making Lucian laugh.

"Nah, it's fine," he smiled, "You make Jonathan happy…and when I look at you, I see my wife when she was your age. So it's a win for us both,"

His eyes darkened and Jonathan shook his head.

"That's so _weird_ ," he shuddered, "Please don't do that again unless you warn me,"

 _"Heh, I'll try,"_ Lucian chuckled.

Sienna smiled and started hunting for more utensils.

"Let's get this breakfast done and over, alright?" she asked.

"I like that idea," Jonathan nodded, coming to help.

 _"We need to be careful with her,"_ Lucian warned.

"Huh? Why?" Jonathan asked quietly as Sienna started pouring the batter in.

 _"Because if I saw how much she looked and acted like Senna…"_

Jonathan's blood went cold.

"Thresh would too,"

 _"Exactly,"_ Lucian said, voice grave, _"And with Hayden as his Chosen…he'll most likely make a move on Sienna and try to trap her like he did to my Light,"_

"We can't let that happen," Jonathan growled, "I'm not gonna lose another loved one to him,"

 _"Neither am I,"_ Lucian agreed.

* * *

They'd just finished eating when a sharp pain knifed through Jonathan's midsection. The young man doubled over in pain, getting a concerned look from Sienna as she came over.

 _"You're being Summoned,"_ Lucian told him as dark armor started crawling over his hands and his hair started turning white and lengthening, _"You're going to meet a good friend of mine and her Chosen,"_

"Johnny?" Sienna asked…right as Jonathan's world exploded into orange sparks.

The sparks finally faded away and Jonathan looked at himself…seeing the white coat and dark slacks. He looked up to see a mirror and stared at his, Lucian's, reflection.

"This is new…" he muttered.

"Seems you made it safe and sound," a female voice smiled, making Jonathan turn around to face a red-haired woman with golden armor.

 _"Jonathan Cross Jr. I would like you to meet Cira Noble…Leona's Chosen and the Leader of the Overdrive Initiative,"_

"Cira…right?" Jonathan asked.

"That's me," she smiled, extending her hand, "I was wondering when Lucian would come find a Chosen. Honestly, the rest of the Projects thought Yasuo would be the first,"

She shook her head as her eyes flashed gold.

"Oh, Cira…that just means they owe us quite the bit of money," Leona chuckled.

"You…bet on this?" Jonathan blinked.

"Of course," Leona grinned before Cira took back control, "Everyone else bet that Yasuo would have his first. Leo and I bet that Lucian would. Yas also owes us quite a few dinners,"

Jonathan grinned as he brought up his lightcasters and spun them around with expert grace.

"So…you my support?" he asked.

Cira gave a gracious smile and nodded.

"It's my job to train all new Chosens," she told him, "Got the most experience…and I didn't hide fast enough when they asked for a teacher,"

Jonathan gave a roaring laugh as Cira extended her hand.

"Whaddya say? You ready for your first Rift fight?"

"Oh yeah," Jonathan grinned.

* * *

Jonathan took in the beautiful sunny sky and the sheer _magic_ of Summoner's Rift.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Cira asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "So…who we goin' up against?"

"Looks like Amelia and…" Cira gave a hum as she frowned.

"What?"

"I _just_ trained him…they don't normally throw a new Chosen into multiple matches in a row,"

"Who?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, well, _well_ , look who it is!"

Jonathan's blood froze as he turned around to see none other than Thresh, _Hayden_ , standing before him next to what looked to be Project Ashe, Amelia.

" _You_!" Jonathan snarled, raising his guns and a bolt of piercing silver light shot from the twin weapons.

"Me!" Hayden grinned, hurling a hook at Jonathan…only for Cira to intercept it, the shadowy coil wrapping around her and dragging her back slightly, "Oh…you…I'm not pulling you, I _know_ what you'll do…"

"Coward," Cira chuckled, hissing slightly as Amelia fired a volley.

"Sorry, Cira, just doin' my job," Amelia called.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Cira grinned, grabbing Jonathan by the collar as he charged Hayden, "Jonathan, I know you're angry and rivals with him…but I'd prefer you _not_ be suicidal. You can kill him once you're strong, I promise,"

Jonathan glared at Hayden, who gave an insane grin, throwing his head back before picking up his lantern and tapping the glass.

"Look Senna! Look who came to see you!" Hayden grinned, "Oh…by the waaaaayyyy…how's Sienna? I hear she and Senna would be _good friends_!"

Jonathan snarled, projector glitching slightly as he charged in again. Once more, Cira grabbed him, but this time, she slammed him into the ground, pinning him effortlessly.

"Enough," she growled, "Wait until your Summoner says you can go in,"

Hayden grinned.

"Oh c'mon now, Johnny boy! I just want to reunite Lucian with his wife is all!" Hayden cackled.

"You," Cira growled, leveling her blade, pulling towards Hayden and bashing him in the face with her shield, "That's enough,"

He flayed her back into the tower but she disappeared in a burst of yellow sparks, reappearing right next to Jonathan.

Cira paused for a second before sighing.

"You're telling me, Leo…you're telling me," she grumbled, picking Jonathan up and continuing with the match.

 **Next up we have what _really_ happened to Senna. I've been planning and planning this for a _long_ time. I really hope that you guys will like it...seeing as how this one and the rivalry between Hecarim and Kalista have been toyed with for a while lol. Anyways, I'll try to get this one up tomorrow or Sunday at the latest...unless I get it done tonight and get some feedback from you all.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Amumu**

 **Anivia**

 **Corki**

 **Dr. Mundo**

 **Fizz**

 **Heimerdinger**

 **Irelia**

 **Janna**

 **Jayce**

 **Karma**

 **Kennen**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Sivir**

 **Swain**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Tryndamere**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Zilean**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a little too much fun with this I think. I love doing the big rivalries...especially ones I _know_ aren't going to heal anytime soon. This one has a few time skips...mainly because we will be seeing a big, good old-fashioned flashback. Also...gentle reminder. This is my story. Some things that you might think happened I might not (big one...DianaXLeona. I _really_ don't like that pairing, never made sense to me). The Projects are my own theory. I understand that not everyone thinks the same way I do and that's perfectly ok. Just...respect my decision to torment the guy a bit (I really do love Caleb, but I tend to mess around with the ones I like...wait til you see what I have planned for our little trio...).**

Chapter 3

Jonathan looked out the window over the grounds of the Institute of War. It was quite beautiful, unlike all the pictures that artists had made…most of the Institute was above ground. He watched as Champions milled about, some enjoying the sunshine, some lingering in the shade…

He could see some of the 'couples' enjoying each other's' company. For example, Leona and Pantheon were wandering near the fountain, the Artisan of War had his arm around Leona's waist, holding her close. A pang entered his heart and he touched his chest.

"You alright?" he asked gently.

 _"All these years and it still hurts,"_ Lucian sighed, _"Sorry Jonathan…"_

"That's one thing I'd like to know…Lucian, what happened?" Jonathan asked, "Please, just so I know what I can do to keep Hayden from taking another person from me,"

Lucian sighed but Jonathan could almost sense the nod.

 _"It was a long time ago…Senna and I were wandering around where we shouldn't have been, hunting down a monster known as 'The Chain Warden'. Senna was two months with child and I told her she didn't need to be going…she wouldn't listen to me…"_

* * *

...

* * *

 _Years Prior…_

The rain poured down from the sky, two figures walked through the mud and water towards a well-lit tavern. The taller of the two knocked on the door, getting the attention of the owner, a large-boned woman with a warm expression.

"Goodness, you two looked soaked!" she gasped, "Come on in, there's room by the fire and I'll get you something to warm up!"

"Much appreciated," the taller figure replied, obviously a man with the low baritone timbre.

The couple came to the fireplace and sat down at a nearby table, finally taking down the hoods of their cloaks. The taller one was indeed male with ebon skin and intelligent brown eyes that held a kind, caring warmth in them. The smaller was a woman with milky skin, blued-green eyes and long brown hair that flowed in waves down her back. She took the man's hands and smiled warmly, closing her eyes contentedly as he squeezed them back.

"So," the owner started, sitting down two bowls of warm soup and some bread on the table, "What is a wonderful couple like yourselves doing out on a night like this?"

"We're looking for a village not too far from here," the woman started, "We had some family there and wanted to pay them a visit,"

"The only village anywhere close to here is Blackbay," the owner frowned, "But it was ravaged by the Black Mist a couple nights ago. Those awful Mists have been persistent lately…you're lucky you weren't caught outside in them tonight. They've been scaring away my business…I'm halfway considering moving shop,"

"Don't worry about it ma'am," the man said, "I'm sure that all this business will clear up soon. You'll have customers back here to have this wonderful food, I promise,"

"Well aren't you just a sweetheart," the owner chuckled before turning towards the woman, "Child, you have yourself a keeper…best not to let someone like this go,"

"Oh, don't worry about that," the woman replied cheerily, lifting her hand and showing an elegant silver ring, "He's stuck with me for the rest of his life,"

"And likewise with you, Senna," the man chuckled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Lucian," Senna teased.

"Nah, best decision of my life," Lucian smiled.

"You two are adorable," the owner cooed.

The couple turned to her and Lucian cleared his throat.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but is there room for us to stay the night?"

"Is there any room," the woman snorted, "You have your pick of the place. You're the only one here save for Old Man Hardison over there…even then, he's so passed out drunk he just sleeps at the table,"

"Thank you," came the grateful reply.

"All the free rooms are unlocked," the woman told them, "Key's on the inside of the door so you'll have it until you're ready to leave. I just wish I could do more for you both…"

"Your hospitality has been enough," Lucian smiled, "We'll stop by on our way back,"

* * *

Lucian locked the door behind him and Senna as they walked into the room.

"What a sweet lady," Senna smiled, setting her back on the floor next to the small hearth so it would dry, "I hope things pick back up for her after we're done,"

"You and I both," Lucian agreed as he walked to the window, watching as the Mist rolled in, thick and black with flashes of teal.

He could see shapes in the Mist, some monstrous and some fair, but all dead. He shuddered as he heard the thundering of hooves as the Shadow of War rampaged through the streets, glaive glistening in the dead light. He heard the shrieking wails as a regal figure with a spear chased after the equine ghost.

Lucian shut the curtains.

They would stay safe…the spirits of the Shadow Isles did not like the light.

"Did you see them?" Senna asked, her hand lying on an elegantly carved gun, her blue-green gaze glowing in the lamplight.

"More than normally," Lucian nodded, "One of these days we're going to be caught out in that. We cut it close this time,"

Senna nodded, putting a hand on her midsection.

"You should stay here," Lucian told her, "You don't need to be going out there in your condition,"

"I'm fine, Luci," she deadpanned, "I can handle a few bedsheet-wearing idiots,"

Lucian chuckled, sitting on the bed next to his wife and kissed her forehead.

"After this one…you stay home, promise me?" he asked, "I don't want to lose you…or our little Light there,"

Senna gave a sigh and frowned at him.

"I swear, sometimes you're too nice and too safe," she huffed.

"Oh, nice and safe huh?" Lucian grinned.

"…Luci…" Senna warned as her husband came closer.

"I mean, if you don't like it, _fine_ ," he chuckled, "If it's a bad boy you want…"

" _Lucian_! Oh no no no! HANDS OFF! " Senna yelped as he grabbed her.

"Then no more Mr. Nice Guy!" he crowed.

"DON'T YOU DA-!" she cut off, squealing as he tickled her sides mercilessly.

Senna yowled and cackled like a little schoolgirl, tears streaming down her pale cheeks as her husband ran his fingers along her sides and stomach.

"HAHAHA! L-Lucian AHAHAHAHA A-Anwar!" Senna howled, "HAHA! S-STOP! STOP IT!"

"Say 'uncle'!" Lucian grinned.

"UNCLE!" Senna gasped, "Oh _God_ UNCLE!"

He stopped and kissed her forehead.

"I hate you," she growled playfully.

"I love you too my Light," he chuckled, kissing her again.

* * *

The next morning dawned grey and misty. Not a pleasant sight as rain drizzled over Lucian's skin.

"A miserable day…" Senna huffed, "Perfect for our line of work," she hummed.

"Heh, yeah," Lucian nodded, looking up at the village entrance, "Who knows…maybe we'll find survivors,"

Senna smiled as she walked ahead…only to freeze.

"I…don't think that's possible, Luci," she said slowly, the mist weaving around her like a grey shroud.

Lucian frowned, coming up to his wife…only to freeze as he stepped on something soft…

He looked down, his gorge rising as he jumped back off of the ruined corpse of what used to be a child. The child's last expression was frozen in a terrified scream, puncture marks lay in his chest and arms…

"What did this?" he whispered, kneeling down to examine the body.

Senna frowned as she knelt down as well. Her fingers ghosted along the child's wounds, shaking slightly.

"From what I can tell…it looks like hooks," she said softly.

Lucian's blood froze as he looked at his wife.

" _Hooks_ ," he stated hoarsely.

Senna nodded, "Luci…what is it?"

"The order said there was one of those wraiths that used hooks…the Chain Warden,"

"I remember hearing about him…but I don't know exactly what he does…"

"None of us know either," Lucian told her, "No one survives an encounter with him. All that's there is bodies that look like this…"

"Luci…you're awful pale…" Senna frowned.

"Senna, a friend of mine had these exact marks," he said slowly, "They never found his killer…I think the Chain Warden took him as well…"

"We'll just have to be careful," Senna told him, "Believe me…the last thing I want is to not go home,"

Lucian gave a smile, but it fell as the mist started to fade..or at least roll away from the village square. Bodies littered the area, ravens perched on the houses…but they seemed fearful of coming down to claim their prizes. A dark magic lingered over the area…Lucian could feel it. Whatever did this…was still here.

A rustling sound caught the couple's attention. Both raised their weapons, the muzzles glowing brilliant white with light…right as a child, torn and bloody staggered out of the mist.

Senna's blue-green eyes flashed and she immediately went to the child, holding it and brushing the ratty tangle of blonde curls away.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

The child's haunted gaze looked dazedly at her.

"…It's quiet now…" the child whispered.

"What happened?" Senna soothed as tears filled the child's eyes.

"They…they came with beasts from the blackness. With their claws and fangs…they grabbed them. Everyone…"

A sob from the child.

"…but me…" the child croaked.

"Where is your family?" Lucian asked, coming up to the child.

The child lifted a shaky arm and gestured farther into the mist.

Senna picked up the child and cradled the poor thing.

"We'll find your family," she soothed, starting towards the mist, "Luci…can you clear out a path before us?"

Lucian nodded, holstering his gun and walking in front of Senna. After a few minutes of walking, the child pointed towards a ravaged house. The windows' shutters sagged pitifully, broken wood planks over the door prevented anyone from entering or exiting.

"This the place?" Lucian frowned, getting a weak nod from the child, "Alright, Senna, I'm gonna pull those planks out…stay back just in case it comes down on me,"

There was a low cry from the mist and both husband and wife froze.

"Another child?" Lucian asked.

"I don't know," Senna admitted.

"…Stay here," Lucian ordered, walking farther into the mist, gun drawn and glowing slightly.

He walked through the mist…now taking a darker hue. Dread crawled down his back, making his heart hammer as he walked through the decimated village and around it's dead.

 _"Cling, clang, go the chains…someone's out to find you…"_ a child's voice sang.

Lucian whirled around, jumping at a shadow that flitted away.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

 _"Cling, clang, oh the chains…the Warden's right behind you…"_

The shadow flickered again and Lucian stopped as he heard the faint rasp of metal on stone…like chains.

 _"Quick now, the seeking chains approach with their sharp scrape. Don't stop. Flee the chains. Your last chance to escape…"_

A scream shattered the eerie silence. Lucian's blood ran cold.

"Senna!" he gasped, running back to where he had left her, "Senna!"

Something snagged on his leg, dragging him backwards slightly.

 _"Drag the chains! Drag the chains with all the strength you may…"_

Lucian kicked what was holding him off and looked up just to see the child standing there before him.

"Where is Senna?!" he demanded.

The child gave a chilling smile and disappeared, running into the mist.

 _"Drag the chains! Drag the chains, ere they drag you away!"_

Lucian chased after the child, halting as the child became visible again and turned to face him.

 _"Cling, clang, go the chains…no more time for fear…"_

The child's smile grew sinister and the little one melted away…a trick of the mist. There was no child…just an illusion.

 _"Cling, clang, know the chains…the last sound that you'll hear!"_

 **"Well, what do we have here?"** a rasping voice, like gravel on a tombstone asked.

"Senna!" Lucian yelled, frantically searching, running through the heavy mist.

 **"And so _far_ from home?"**

He could hear the faint wails through the wretched mist, see dark shapes moving within it and worst of all…hear the faint scrape of chains on stone as something _moved_.

 **"Are you…lost? Little souls?"** the voice asked, poison dripping from its words as it seemed to echo all around Lucian.

"SENNA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The voice gave a laugh.

 **"Or are you… _looking_ …for someone?"** the voice purred.

There was a crunching sound and Lucian whirled around as an emerald glow pierced through the mist. A skeletal hand grabbed the corner of the lamp post, tendrils of inky mist dripping from the fingers as a form materialized out of the mist. Lucian raised his gun as the monster stepped out, his horned skull wreathed in emerald fire.

 **"Because…I believe this belongs to you,"** the monster grinned, yanking on a chain and lifting a heavily battered form from the mist.

Lucian's blood froze as familiar blue-green eyes looked at him dazedly.

"Senna!"

"Luci…" Senna whispered.

 **"Oh, she's just a beautiful thing!"** the monster purred, scraping a clawed, skeletal finger across her cheek, **"So full of _life_. Unblemished by the world…so innocent,"**

The chains tightened and Senna gasped in pain as they cut into her tender skin.

 **"I think I'll _keep_ you!"**

"Senna…" Lucian cried, rushing towards her.

"Luci I…" Senna started right as the bladed hook sliced through her neck, sending blood spraying.

"NO!" Lucian roared as the monster cackled, throwing Senna's cold, pale form at Lucian as the skeletal fingers held a glowing, blue-green star within them, tossing it into the lantern, "SENNA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

The monster gave a sick grin.

 **"I would take you as well…but…this is _so_ much more amusing,"** the monster grinned, **"Oh I believe we'll meet each other again…I look _forwards_ to it!"**

He walked backwards into the Mist, his laughter echoing through the ruined village as Lucian held the body of his beloved wife close, blood staining his shirt but he didn't care.

"Senna…I'm sorry…" he whispered, "I shouldn't have left you alone…"

A cold wind blew through the area, pushing back the Mist. Lucian looked up and his blood went cold and boiled at the same time.

 _"It appears we were too late for this one,"_ a soft, soothing female voice whispered.

 **"Thief…"** a gravelly male voice snarled.

Lucian picked up his wife's lightcaster and aimed both of them at the glowing figures before him.

" _Leave_ ," he snarled, eyes wild and full of fury.

The Kindred stood impassively, the Lamb cocked her head, her glowing blue eyes watching him carefully before they flicked to something behind him. Lucian turned around to see a tall, regal figure in archaic armor, spectral unlight burning from her. He'd seen this specter before, she didn't seem interested in making others lives miserable like the other Shadow Isles fiends.

 _"This is not your place, Lady of Vengeance,"_ the Lamb stated.

The specter said nothing, but turned to Lucian, watching him. Lucian felt the cold fury radiating from her, but he made no move towards her or to the Kindred.

The Lady of Vengance looked towards Senna and back at Lucian before silently walking into the Mist. Lucian looked back towards the Kindred, but they too were gone. He picked up Senna's body tenderly, laying a gentle kiss upon her cold forehead.

"I'll avenge you my Light," he swore, "He will regret taking you from me. He made a dangerous enemy when he took you,"

* * *

...

* * *

 _Present Day…_

 _"I didn't find out his name until much later,"_ Lucian admitted, _"By then…he had become a Champion of the League and I wouldn't be able to touch him. So I joined myself…hoping that I'd get to kill him. I've also been doing research to bring her back to me. I'll figure it out somehow…"_

"I hope so too," Jonathan nodded, "I'll help you any way I can,"

A warm, happy feeling rose in his chest and Jonathan sensed Lucian's smile.

 _"I have a feeling that I will see her again…even if it takes a thousand years…"_

* * *

Cira gave a huff as she sat down in Andrew's office, getting a raised eyebrow from the older man.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I had to pin Jonathan a few times," Cira deadpanned, "Y'know…I thought that Shane and Zayne were hard to deal with…Jonathan and Hayden are _something_ else…"

"Yeah…I don't think that rivalry is going to resolve itself any time soon," Andrew muttered, "Even _if_ Lucian frees Senna…he's still going to try and kill Thresh,"

"Y'don't say," CIra grumbled, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Andrew rolled his eyes and pulled out a folder, tossing it to her.

"…Another one?" she asked, "Please tell me it isn't another rival issue…"

"Not yet anyway," Andrew shrugged, "Though…you should have been expecting this one,"

"What do you mean?" Cira blinked.

"Open the folder and find out," Andrew sighed.

"…I swear you've been hanging out with Mir too much, the sass levels are getting strong in you," Cira growled, opening the folder…and bursting out laughing, "I _knew_ it! I knew he'd get one soon!"

"Dylan Cross…no relation to Jonathan obviously," Andrew grinned, "But…"

"Oh I know that sword anywhere," Cira chuckled, "Yasuo was teasing about getting a Chosen soon…just wasn't expecting it to be _this_ soon,"

 **I never really understood why Kalista didn't have a quote for Lucian...when his whole story revolves around revenge for his Senna. For the story (if you don't agree with me, that's fine. This is just my opinion...) Kalista showed up, but didn't push her offer because she knew that Lucian wouldn't accept. When he finally managed to avenge Senna...he'd want to spend eternity with her rather than bound to Kalista. Kalista may be many things...but she's still one of the more 'noble' Shadow Isles denizens. She approached Diana, Leona and Shen all three...but didn't push the offer for reasons. I'll explain this more when her arc comes up...which is very, _very_ soon.**

 **Next up is the champion that I know quite a bit of you don't like...I admit, Yasuo is fun. He's only scary in the hands of someone who actually knows what way to point the sharp end of the katana...just like Leona lol. I am not a bad Yasuo, I'm actually pretty good with him, buuuuut I like my Lady of the Sun better.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Amumu**

 **Anivia**

 **Corki**

 **Fizz**

 **Heimerdinger**

 **Irelia**

 **Janna**

 **Jayce**

 **Karma**

 **Kennen**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Sivir**

 **Swain**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Tryndamere**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Zilean**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
